A Special Recruit
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: Michael and Nikita start dating when shes a recruit, will they get away with it long enough to satisfy their needs? or will Percy figure out what the two have been up too? Rated M for future chapters Mikita fluff and smut I'm bad at summaries but please read and review :D xox Brie
1. Chapter 1

Michael was a young, healthy, attractive agent

Everyday he came to Division, trained the recruits

He even occasionally would admit to himself that some of them caught his eye

He thought he had seen it all and at the end of the day they were just recruits

IT was just a regular morning, Michael walked into division and Percy immediately wanted to see him

"Percy you wanted to see me"

"Yes Michael take a set please" Percy said gesturing towards the seat next to Michael

"We have a new recruit coming, in today, and I want you to take special care of her"

"Sir?" Michael questioned

Michael was confused as to why Percy was asking something like this

Things like these are prevented at division, as to not cloud a judgement

But at the same time Michael trusted Percy

"Just please do it Michael" Percy asked his voice cold

"Yes of course" Michael responded and with that he left the office

Michael stayed in division and instead of training other recruits he was prepping for the young lad to come in

He must have had a rough upbringing

Michael was informed about the recruit 3 days after they arrived

This was because the chip needed to be inserted into the person and they needed time to recover before training started

Percy told Michael over his com "Michael, your recruit is ready for you, they are waiting in room 206, go there and get to know them before training"

"Understood" Michael replied through his ear com

Michael knocked and entered 206

The person lay facing away from him, Michael couldn't help but notice the size of the recruit,

Poor guy, Michael thought he must have had a hard life to end up in here so young

Michael cleared his throat and the small figure turned around

Michael gasped when the most beautiful girl turned around

"Sorry" Michael apologised looking down

"I must have the wrong room," Michael continued

"No you have the right room, your Michael right, my 'handler" she said using her hands as inverted commas

"That is correct" Michael couldn't help but smirk at her sarcasm

Most recruits when they come into division are scared, but not her, she's a fighter

"Okay well get changed into these sweats" He through the clothes at her

She got out of her bed just in her bra and undies

Michael caught a glimpse but immediately looked down at the floor

"Sorry I uh…" he trailed off he did not know what to say

"Its fine, its just like a bikini, but sexy" she winked at him

Nikita couldn't help but mentally kick herself, flirting with her handler on her first day was not a good start

Her gorgeous handler, Then that's when it hit her

"Hey you don't know my name," She said standing up

Michael who was facing the door and then turned to face her

She looked good, sports bra and mini shorts

This certainly was one recruit he was more than willing to pay extra attention too

"My name's Nikita" She said

"Well Nikita lets get to do, unless you're going to strip in front of me again," Michael laughed

Within seconds Michael hoped the floor would swallow him up

He didn't want to look in her gorgeous brown eyes

Thankfully she laughed at his joke

After 3 hours of training with Nikita she was definitely improving

When they first hit the matts Michael thought she wouldn't be very strong judging by her small size

But in reality she was much stronger than he ever thought

He studied Nikita over the course of a week

He noticed she didn't fit in with anyone; sit with anyone she mainly would go to her room

Michael was just following orders from Percy when he decided to step in and have lunch with Nikita.

She was sitting on a metal table away from all the other recruits; they were all chatting and gossiping like teenagers should. But not Nikita she sat away from everyone else

Once Michael got his food he sat across from her

She peered behind a book she was invested in and stared at him with confusion

"What are you doing?" she asked confused making her face screw up

"Well I'm alone for lunch, so are you and so I decided to come and sit with you so we're no longer alone" He smiled

"Fine as long as we don't talk about fighting techniques" Nikita sighed and closed her book

Michael snickered a her comment before they knew it they practically had their own language

Everyday they would sit and have lunch together, either her room or in his office

They would talk about movies and books

Michael never told her, but he hardly had time to read

But sometimes at night he would stay up 5 more minutes just so he could tell her about a book he was 'reading'

Percy kept an eye on Michael proud that he was following orders once again; Michael was so loyal, almost like a dog

Percy though chuckling to himself as he once again stared at the two conversing in the lunch room while Percy sipped his tea

Hey guys so this is something new I hope ya like it and please review might answer my doubts if I should continue the story or not ~Xox Brie


	2. Chapter 2

It was Nikita's sixth month and division and she developed a nasty cold

She stayed in her room for over a week, missing all of her special classes and special time with Michael

Despite feeling like crap Nikita couldn't help but smirk

He could sure wear the shit out of his shirts

She laid in bed thinking of there times during training

Nikita wearing hardly any clothing and Michael still in his tux

He could fight anyone and his clothing did not affect him at all

He would take off his blazer and tie and fight in his shirt

Nikita would be good, but would constantly get distracted by his muscles pressing against the confinements of his shirt

That's when Michael would attack smacking Nikita on the floor

Time after time he would land on top of her

In front of the other recruits they would laugh it off and Michael would move onto the next recruit

Nikita would think about it all night

The matt, cool against her back, his face inches away from her own

She would stare into his green eyes; he was hiding so many secrets back there

Nikita couldn't shake that thought off her mind

But when her gaze drifted to his lips she found they were red

His warm breathe beating down onto her neck

Those three seconds in training was what she loved most

The three most intimate seconds of her life

Maybe that's why she would always 'let' Michael win to get those few seconds which made her tummy flip upside down

Another week passed and Nikita got better and started attending classes

Although she was failing them miserably

Nikita was a bright kid

But after all the time she took off everyone was far ahead of her

Michael noticed her struggling more than ever

He was worried it wouldn't be long before Percy wanted his wiped off the grid, for good

Michael approached Nikita after lab training

Where they play around with chemicals and have to choose the right chemical otherwise the chemicals could have a positive or negative reaction

Michael didn't care about chemistry but he did care about Nikita and he wouldn't want a stupid cold to get her 'cleaned' Michael shuddered at the thought

"Nikita" Michael grabbed her arm gently she knew he was coming to talk to her and she didn't want to hear it

Nikita had hoped to sneak out with the rest of the kids but Michael was too fast and she knew she would not like this conversation one bit

"Nikita listen we need to talk"

Nikita groaned "No we don't Michael I'm fine I've just been sick I'll catch up in a week or two

"A week or two" Michael asked with gritted teeth

He knew Percy would find her and deem her as a weak link by then and Michael couldn't let this 17 year old, soon to be 18 year old girl get killed because of the flu

"Nikita listen"

She rolled her eyes at him

"I was thinking we could practise regular exercises and different classes, you know Percy is going to monitor you and when he feels your not performing, you will be. How do you say, killed" Michael said bluntly he did not have time to argue with Nikita over something so silly and ridiculous

"i..wha..i don't understand" She finally managed to say, bewildered at Michael's statement

But part of her, well most of her believed him

She knew the first time she had met Percy he was not good news and Michael clarified that for her even further.

Nikita for once decided to stop being stubborn she looked in Michael eyes, which were now filled with worry

"Okay" she said quietly

"Great ill see you on the matts in twenty minutes, that's enough time for you right?" he asked gentlemanly

Nikita smiled "Of course"

Nikita got changed and met Michael down on the mats and she was surprised, shocked almost he wasn't wearing his tux

Instead he was wearing shorts and a white top which perfectly illustrated his taut chest

"Ready?" Michael asked with a sneaky grin

"Of course" Nikita winked at him

This time Nikita tried to not get distracted

She fought hard, until they were both sweating

Michael's shirt becoming even more transparent

Michael did his signature kick move

He kicked her down on the floor, but Nikita was prepared and pulled him down with her

For once roles were reversed, Nikita was on top of Michael

She straddled his laps

Michael tried not to show his excitement

He knew it was wrong a recruit and an agent

She was 17 soon to be 18

But at the end of the day she was a hot girl and he was a guy

Its how he's wired he told himself

This was probably to make him feel better

Nikita sat on top of him her hands on his chest holding her up

She stared into his eyes

They only stayed like that for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity

Michael stared at her glorious body and his gaze met her eyes then fell to her lips

He put his hand behind her neck and left a chaste kiss on her lips

Nikita kissed him back

"Not here" Michael whispered in his husky voice

They walked back to her room as normal

He walked into her room "Good training today" He managed to get out before Nikita crashed her lips onto his

They stayed together caressing each others mouths with their tongues

"Nikita we can't" he gently pushed her back

"I know" she looked down at the floor and sighed

With that Michael retreated to his own room and pondered the events of this evening

Michael was worried someone would catch them

But at the same time he wanted her again

She had only been here for a few months but he felt as though he connected with her

He couldn't explain it but at the same time there was no way he would pursue it

Michael doubted Nikita felt the same way but he would hide his emotions to prevent getting them both cancelled, agent and recruit relationships were strictly forbidden.

**Hey guys hope you like it and thanks for your reviews and still unsure if I should continue let me know what ya think Thanks guys ~ Xox Brie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews they are always appreciated :D ~Xox Brie **

Nikita had avoided Michael all day

And it was getting harder and harder

She wanted to kiss him more

Nikita touched her lips remembering the sweet feel of his on hers

She had been avoiding Michael because he would tell her how wrong it is and how it was one time blah, blah, blah

Michael sighed as he walked out of Division he should not have kissed Nikita

He deleted the specific footage, which had evidence of them doing a little more than sparring

Michael smiled at the though but that quickly vanished when he saw her

She was in her small recruit gear carrying her lunch and sitting in her normal spot on the table, by herself, away from everyone else

As much as Michael didn't want to he sat with her like they always did

They both sat and ate in silence before Michael broke it

"Nikita" he said

Before he could continue she replied

"Michael, don't its fine" she replied not looking at him

"No I was going to say we need to train again tonight, because technically you're failing and I'm your mentor and need help you" he smiled

She looked up at him with a big smile

"Looking forward to it" she winked before walking off to her next class

Nikita tried her hardest to whiz through the computer tests

Normally Michael would take almost all of their classes but this time Birkoff was which was strange

She looked around and saw Michael and Percy talking

They both turned and she smiled at them and then continued to work on her test

Nikita kept trying, hoping Michael would notice and she could impress him

Nikita was determined to be the best

That night Michael had to attend a last minute mission and couldn't spar with her

She was disappointed but she took this time to practice in her room

After 30 minutes she was exhausted

Nikita went straight to sleep and dreamt of the day her and Michael would have their own missions together and they would come back and celebrate the 'adult' way

Michael too dreamed about Nikita, he wished he had met her under different circumstances

Nikita's birthday wasn't far away, as far as celebrations go division was not keen on them

Maybe he could buy a cupcake and give it to her later when they were by themselves

No he thought that's so stupid it was one kiss that's all, one extremely passionate, intimate, amazing kiss and nothing else

Michael sighed he knew this was not going to be as simple as he had hoped

It was 5 am and Michael heard a knock on his door

He got up just in boxers and saw Nikita standing there, she just got out of bed but her hair looked like she just had sex

"What are you doing" she asked him, eyeing him carefully hoping to remember him half naked

"What am I doing here" he said through his teeth and pulled her into his room

"Oohh Michael, if you insist" Nikita said sarcastically

He smirked at her remark

"Shut up" he toyed with her gently touching the side of her sports bra

He played with the soft material in his fingertips

Michael realised what he was doing and stopped

"Sorry" he said and took a step away from the young girl

He shifted and awkwardly looked down at his feet, tracing the pattern of his floor

Michael looked up and saw her lingering gaze and her smirk

The smirk he wanted to nothing but kiss away

"What's funny?" he regrettably asked

"Oh nothing jus the infamous Michael West afraid of a young girl, all because he felt her skin" Nikita replied smirking again

"Yeah.. well" he couldn't think of anything to say

Before he tried to get something out Nikita walked over to him and crashed her lips onto his

Michael at first was hesitant but gave in and let her devour his mouth but Michael wanted to dominate her, show her what he could do, how he could make her feel. He gently stroked her slender back and then pulled away

"What's wrong" Nikita asked innocently

"Well you didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Michael asked her again

"So you aren't gonna ask why I made out with you but why I showed up here at 5am instead?"

She was certainly sarcastic, he loved that fire in her it turned Michael on so much

If he could he would take her then and there but he shouldn't, he couldn't not until she was 18 at least. Michael was a gentleman and respected Nikita and treated her as a woman should be treated.

"Basically yes" Michael replied with equal sarcasm

"You promised we would train before class, silly" She said playfully smacking his chest, her hand lingering for longer than what was required

Nikita couldn't stop her hand; it had a mind of itself trailing down her muscular chest

The feel of her hand sent shivers down his spine

Michael grabbed her hand, "Nikita..I" he once again couldn't manage to get the words out

"Don't worry about it," she said pulling he hand out of his

She started walking away when Michael reached out and crashed his lips onto hers

Michael couldn't stop himself he wanted her, just to himself. He knew it was selfish, he knew he was betraying his country and everything he believed in. There was a strong willed woman in her and he wanted to know her better, wanted to show her how he good he could make her feel

Nikita responded to kiss touch in a matter of seconds opening her mouth to let him gain better access. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went from her arms, down her back and all the way to her slender waist.

Nikita started teasing his lips with her tongue, he responded by gently tapping her bottom.

She squealed with surprise and delight

Michael was getting out of control, using his hands to gently touch her bottom.

He pulled her strong cheeks so her pelvis was rubbing against his

Nikita could feel his excitement and started dry humping him by putting her legs around his waist. Michael held her against him and flopped them both onto the bed breaking their kissing and making them both laugh.

It only took a few seconds before Michael was once again on top of her, his pelvis rubbing against her sensitive areas. Nikita's hips involuntarily bucked in his direction. Small moans escaped her lips, as he rubbed harder against her, his mouth never once leaving hers

Nikita removed her hand from his bottom and slipped it in his boxers so she could first hand feel his excitement.

Michael broke their kiss and moaned against her ear

He looked into her eyes for a brief moment before devouring her lips once more

Nikita continued to stroke his shaft up and down making Michael moan into her lips

At the last second he pulled back and she pouted at him

"We can't," he said

"Why not?" she exclaimed

"I wouldn't feel right if you weren't 18" Michael simply stated

"Im not a virgin" she responded bluntly

"Okay but I feel like I should respect you enough and we should wait until you're 18 to go all the way, it's only a few more weeks" he smiled

"Fine but we're gonna keep having fun right?"

"Well what kind of fun did you have in mind?" Michael teased

"Something like this" she replied putting her hands at the rim of his boxers and pulling her closer to him so their lips lightly touched

They were both on their knees in Michael's double bed

Her hands were around his waist and leaning on his bottom, while his were on the side of her face. Their lips intertwined, their tongues dancing with each other.

After a while Nikita had to leave to avoid suspicion

But before she left she gave Michael a long, lingering kiss before running out the door trying to avoid as many questions as she could

**Hey sorry this is late had to work heaps but thanks so much for your reviews only encourages me to write more :D ~ Xox Brie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been swamped with assessments but hopefully this chapter will make up for it ****J**** ~Xox Brie**

Nikita got back to her room, her heart pounding after doing a different type of sparring with Michael. She felt like she could lift 50 kilograms she was ecstatic

Not only that but she couldn't wait to train with him today

But they had to be careful. They didn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention from Amanda and Percy that would be critical

x

When it came to be Nikita's turn to spar with Michael she was really happy. Everyone formed a circle around the mat. She stood on the other side of the mat staring in Michael's green eye. Michael couldn't hide the determination in them

He wanted to over throw her, show her how rough and dominant he could be.

When they got started Nikita was eager meeting his punches with her own, until she gave up and he had her pinned down underneath him again.

Nikita tried to suppress her giggles

Nikita put her head on the other side of Michael to hide her face from the rest of the recruits.

To everyone else she had her hands on his shoulders trying to push him off her but she was actually pressing him further onto him.

It only lasted for a few seconds to avoid suspicion, although when he got up off her, his face millimetres from hers she couldn't help but nibble his ear.

With that they both got up and Nikita changed places with another girl, only to her Michael sigh disappointingly at her leaving him to spar with the rest of the recruits.

When she nibbled his ear he couldn't help but shudder at her breathe, tongue and how hot she looked. He noticed she had started making more of an effort like wearing lip-gloss, to impress Michael.

But to Michael she always looked gorgeous with or without make up. It didn't matter to him as long as he got to see her everyday. Every time he saw Nikita his heart would beat faster, his mouth would go dry, palms sweaty and nervous.

Many would call this love but Michael knew that he couldn't be in love with her….could he?

It was midnight and Michael was tossing and turning he had to see her. He had so much built up in him and just wanted to let go with her.

Michael snuck out of his room only in boxers not caring about the cameras, as long as he made sure to delete the footage

Birkoff would have his back, apparently he could do this thing where it looks like the coast is clear, everything is normal everyone in bed. But there is so much going on. People could be having a war and according to those cameras nothing ever happened.

He had no idea what it was called something Birkoff had mentioned one day and now tonight, Michael was going to use it to his advantage

Michael snuck around the corridors of division and came to her room

He peeked through the window and saw her lying in her bed, toying with her fingers

When Michael opened her room she turned to him and immediately sat up

Nikita saw him leaning against her door only in his boxers

They were both so attracted to each other in that moment

Michael walked over to her bed and sat down

Nikita looked at him before claiming his lips

She felt the familiar touch, taste and smell of him

Michael laid her down gently back onto her pillow and stayed on top of her, never once breaking their kiss

Nikita was the first to break the kiss, she leaned against his forehead while one of her hands trailed down and traced patterns on his washboard abs

"Michael why are you here?" She asked

"Im sorry, I just had to see you. Especially after today on the mats you were such a tease, I've been thinking about you all night, an I couldn't help myself I had to visit you" he looked down at Nikita's chest almost ashamed

"I was up, thinking about you too" Nikita responded and Michael instantly felt better.

Michael kissed her hard and forcefully once more before looking down and gently toying with her undergarments

Nikita soon noticed his fascination when he pulled the sheet down revealing her sexy bra and panties

"I thought you would like them" She toyed with him

Michael licked his lips, before stealing his eyes away to look at her once more.

Michael stayed with Nikita for hours making out and groping each other. She protested of course wanting to go further. Michael definitely wanted too but not until she was 18, a promise he had made to himself and to her.

Michael found it increasingly harder to refuse her, especially when she got up and put on a little show for him wearing hardly anything.

Nikita had danced for him and then sat on his lap grinding his hips. She didn't care for his promise, his mind was saying no, but his body was saying yes. Nikita could feel his excitement growing all night. She made a promise to herself, to sleep with Michael before her birthday

After and eventful night Michael laid his head on her chest, allowing Nikita to run her fingers through his soft, brown hair.

He smiled and sighed at her touch, the pair fell asleep, but only for a few hours.

"I have to go Nikita" Michael pleaded, it was almost 6 recruits would be up in half an hour and he had to get Birkoff to fix the cameras

"No stay" she begged holding his hand even though he was out of bed

"I promised, not until you are 18 missy" he spoke gently tapping her on the nose with his free hand

Nikita let go of his hand and crossed her arms, frustrated in more than one way.

"Fine then you don't get kisses, cuddles or me groping you"

"Awww why" he whined like a little school boy

Nikita just looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"Please" he begged

Nikita only shook her head

"Please" he said again getting closer to her face

"PLEASE" he screamed and peppered her face lightly with kisses

"Fine" Nikita exclaimed holding his cheeks with her hand, guiding his face so she could kiss him again

"Only because I have a much worse plan in store for you" Nikita teased

"Oh god" Was the only thing Michael could say

**Hey guys sorry about the late update, also will be updating my other story Neighbours tomorrow, I'm kinda out of ideas for it. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. Im going to end it around chapter 8 I think but I already have a sequel in mind **** ~Xox Brie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys being really sick but please review this chapter I'm worried I may have ruined the story with this one, but it is a longer chapter so enjoy **** ~ Xox Brie **

"_**Only because I have a much worse plan in store for you" Nikita teased**_

"_**Oh god" was the only thing Michael could say **_

"So what is your plan exactly?" Michael asked almost afraid

"Well you made a promise and I want to see how far I can push you"

Michael looked confused so Nikita continued

"You're doing everything you can to try and avoid sex, whereas now I'm making a similar promise you made except I'm promising that I will have sex with you before I'm 18" she smiled deviously

"So your almost making a bet that you will have sex with me before you're 18 even though I said no?" he asked, eyebrows raised

"Yep, basically, and it Michael west is going to be absolute torture for you" she winked at him

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes but deep down he knew what she was capable of. When Nikita wanted something she made sure she got it whenever she wanted it.

Michael hugged her then kissed her passionately one last time before retreating to his room to make a phone call to Birkoff.

Next day

Nikita had been training hard day and night and decided to hit the showers

She always went late at night because she didn't like the idea of all the recruits showering together in one massive shower.

This was one place were Percy didn't place cameras that and of course the toilets but everywhere else had cameras everywhere.

Percy was always concerned with recruit relationships, constantly making it his business to know what everyone was up to…all the time.

Which for most you could deal with but for some they were still deep down a bunch of horny teenagers

Nikita walked into the showers with only a towel wrapped around her body, her black hair cascading past her shoulders. She was carrying her soap and shampoos; she really wanted to scrub up.

Nikita walked along the bathroom corridor and walked to the shower section, where she saw him.

Nikita stood at the entrance not able to move but her body wouldn't let her, she had to stare at the god like creature before her.

Michael was here, which was strange considering he has his own shower at home.

Nikita watched the water run down his back, the way it travelled over him.

He turned in the water; if his eyes weren't closed he would be able to see her.

Nikita continued to watch, it was like he was in slow motion so perfect.

Her eyes trailed down to his toned, hard chest. Just seeing his gorgeous muscles sent shivers down her spines.

Nikita hesitated, she knew she shouldn't pry; she bit her lip and kept looking.

Nikita saw his long shaft and tight buttocks she giggled and that's what gave her away.

Michael's eyes opened in a flash and he covered himself immediately

It took him a moment to realise but when he knew it was Nikita he didn't care.

Michael saw her ready for a shower too this excited him.

"Care to join me?" he asked in huskier voice than normal

Nikita bit her lip again

"Sure, why not" She exclaimed acting innocent

She carefully placed her bottles and soap on the little bench before turning on the water and taking of her towel

Michael's breath hitched in his throat, he knew this was part of her stupid plan but Michael was also enjoying this.

Nikita was being more stubborn than usual and for him it was a major turn on

"Take a picture it will last longer" Nikita smirked frothing her hair with shampoo

Michael cleared his throat "I, um sorry" Michael managed to say peel his eyes off her perfect plump bottom

Michael continued to wash himself but he kept getting distracted. The way Nikita moved in the water, the way she flicked her hair and the way the water cascaded over her tight nipples.

Michael licked his lips and turned away from her, giving Nikita another opportunity to stare at his tight bottom. With every step he took she could see the muscles and it was driving her insane.

"Get that cute butt over here" Nikita said and in a flash Michael was with her

Michael held her in his arms

"Nikita, we can't someone could walk in" Michael said but was still clearly aroused with the situation they had found themselves in.

Nikita looked into his gorgeous green eyes and gently stroked his biceps

"I know, all part of the plan," She whispered into his ear before gently nibbling on the sweet, sensitive spot.

Michael grunted, he knew it of course but her constant teasing was frustrating, sexually anyway. He was enjoying it but some part of him wanted the release he was after.

Michael leaned down and kissed her harshly and she responded with the same amount of force and energy.

Nikita clawed at his buttocks and felt the muscles tense underneath her hands, she laughed into his mouth

"Fine then I wont play nice either" Michael said into her mouth

One of his soft, big hands trailed down her stomach and went between her thighs. Nikita automatically opened her legs so he could get better access to her.

He stroked her clit roughly, sending shivers down her spine and making Nikita weak at the knees.

She moaned into his mouth and roughly jerked his cock. Michael groaned, her little hand around him felt good.

Michael was over come with pleasure but not too overcome as too take charge once more.

Without even checking if she was ready he sunk two of his fingers into her.

Nikita was so turned on by him right now, in this moment taking what he wants when he wants.

Michael's fingers continued to massage her and Nikita was squirming, she couldn't get away. Part of her wanted to get away and torture him but part of her was so lost in him she couldn't find the strength to leave.

Her hands went up to his chest, gently stroking the muscle outlines. She pushed him back a tiny bit further, making his fingers slip out of her.

Nikita immediately missed the contact, but she had a plan and she wanted to put it into action tonight.

Nikita went down on her knees, gently cupping his buttocks and she swiftly took him into her mouth. It wasn't long before Michael was holding her head and gently thrusting into her mouth.

Michael pulled out of her just as he was about to cum, which was a really hard thing to do.

He gently pushed her back so she was lying on the tiled floor, the water spraying all over her.

Michael kneeled before her; he looked into her eyes kissed her passionately before moving down.

Michael sucked each nipple until she whimpered. He left a trail of kisses down from her cleavage down to her inner thighs.

Nikita brought each leg up and spread them as far as she could; she knew what was about to come.

Michael breathed on the area before licking her entrance, his tongue went higher and he reached her sensitive spot.

Michael licked his lips then started lapping his tongue around the now swollen area.

Nikita's hips bucked, her fingers ran wild through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Nikita could feel him sucking, biting and licking the spot.

She started panting; she couldn't take the torture any longer

Michael looked up to see her face, full of pleasure.

"Michael please" she begged

Michael only gave her a smirk before returning back down to finish the job. He only needed to lick, suckle and nibble a few more times before

Nikita came, yelling his name.

Michael put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't draw any attention to the bathrooms. Nikita sat up

"That's not fair though"

"What isn't?" Michael asked

"You didn't get your satisfaction, you know you can still put it in, I'm more than ready for round two" She bit her lip again worried about being too forward with him.

"C'mon its late, you don't need to worry, it's fine" he replied but he knew he would have to jack off to her tonight instead.

"No wait" she said frowning

Michael waited for her to say something, but all she did was push him back so he was sitting.

Nikita sat on his lap and put her hand around his swelling shaft.

"Nikita don't," he said looking down at her

"Don't worry I won't, just think of it as a preview"

She guided his length to her and rubbed him over her entrance and sensitive nub.

Nikita couldn't help but notice his pleasure and figured she should continue. She continued to guide him but started stroking him up and down at the same time.

Michael threw his head back; it felt too amazing to tell her to stop.

Nikita saw his pleasure had intensified and let the head of him in her.

With that his eyes opened in a flash and he froze

"Relax, just a dip in the waters I promise, nothing more" he smiled at her honesty but he couldn't trust her when it came to this game. Part of him was in her and it felt amazing, her tight walls, making room and constricting around him.

Michael looked up and could see her pleasure as well.

What was the point of holding back now? He thought to himself

"Screw it," he said, Nikita looked at him before he grabbed her thighs and pulled her onto him. With more force than he had meant too

"Sorry, are you okay?" Michael couldn't help but ask

"Im great" she smiled

Nikita took his mouth with her own and their tongues began to fight for dominance.

Michael gently laid her down, her legs immediately wrapping around him. She felt him thrust into her again and she moaned at his length.

Michael smiled at her pleasure, he was glad she was feeling this way. Nikita leaned up and traced his jawline with her finger. Michael leaned into her hand before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

Michael thrusted in and out of her, every time driving into her harder, faster.

It only took a few minutes before Nikita found her release, it was only then, Michael allowed himself to tip over the edge.

They didn't break their kiss the whole time, they were both expecting it to be rough and out of control, but it was gentle and sweet and most of all… loving.

Michael was a rough but a gentle lover and Nikita loved that about him, she laid with him until he pulled out of her. They both sat their for a moment enjoying their release and the water which was still flowing over them.

"I really like you" Nikita said to Michael

"I really like you too" Michael said to her

Michael kissed her lovingly before getting up and helping her up too.

"I will leave first since I got her first and then after 10 minutes you can leave okay?" Michael said checking with her

He didn't want to arouse suspicions

"Okay" she smiled

Michael put a towel around his waist and gathered his things. He started to leave when Nikita spoke up "You know I won right, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me" She said leaning against the wall so proud of herself.

Michael looked down at the ground and was angry with himself for not being able to keep it in his pants.

"Michael, I'm glad it happened though" she smiled at him, knowing he was hating himself, she also knew that he may not touch her for ages but she was fine with that. Nikita knew how Michael functioned, he was a very loyal person not only to others but also to himself and now he broken a promise to himself. Nikita knew he must be beating himself up over it and she would have to give him space.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I'm on holidays, which means I get to update more but legit first whole week of school holidays is gone and I have been super sick the entire time! So annoying. Anyway I really hope I didn't ruin this story with this chapter I was planning on Michael resisting for a while but when I wrote it, it seemed right. Haha anyway please REVIEW for a new chapter **** ~Xox Brie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been really busy doing assignments and last chapter I edited it really well but I think I forgot to save it before I uploaded so sorry if the last chapter was really badly edited. Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review **** ~ Xox Brie **

Nikita and Michael were constantly sneaking off whenever they could to go and have 'fun' together. Whether it was during the day, late at night they were constantly at it. To the point where it was beginning to become obvious to the other recruits. If one of them even suspected Michael and Nikita there would be an intense investigation, involving them both having to take a lie detector test. IF one of their answers were wrong it would result in instant termination.

One night Michael snuck into Nikita's room and lay down next to her, kissing her shoulder gently as he did.

Michael's arms wrapped around her tiny waist and she melted into his arms

"We have to lay low for awhile," He breathed against her neck

"Why?" Nikita asked turning around to face Michael

"Because there have been rumours amongst the recruits and if those rumours get to Percy you know what could happen," Michael explains to Nikita

"So what happens now"?

"I have already taken care of it" Michael replies coolly

"Why what's happening then, just sneaking into my room at night?" She giggled her hand touching his taut chest

Michael looked down not wanting to meet her gaze, to see her disappointment

"Michael?" she asked whilst stroking his cheek with her hand

He looked up at her and Nikita immediately knew something was wrong

"Im going on a mission"

The words made her froze

"For how long?" She asked sitting up, facing Michael whom was still lying down

"3 months" he replied, jaw clenched

The words stabbed Nikita like a thousand knives piercing her heart. He stomach was doing backflips, what was happening.

"You won't be here for my birthday?" She asked even though she knew the answer, but she was afraid to hear it

"Im leaving tomorrow" he replied

"But my birthday is in a week cant you wait?" She asked but once again she knew the answer to that question; it was like asking Michael the impossible

Nikita looked down at the sheets fumbling with them in her fingers. Michael knew she was fidgeting to try and distract herself from what was unfolding.

"I'm going alone," Michael said again

"What? Michael that's a suicide mission and you know it" Nikita replied harshly

Did he not want to come back?

Thoughts rallied in Nikita's mind. She didn't know what to think

"Nikita it's just to be sure Percy doesn't suspect I'll be back before you know it. Okay?" He said sitting up to meet her gaze but she avoided him

"We do have one last night together" Michael teased his lips so close he could feel the heat radiating out of them

"Maybe you should go" Nikita said softly

"What?" Michael asked

"I said you should leave" Nikita said louder this time

"But I don't wanna go" Michael said

"I'm asking you to leave, I'm serious Michael, just go," She said harshly

Michael frowned

He kissed her hard and for a moment he almost felt her kiss back, until she broke the kiss and continued playing with the sheet.

"I'll miss you," He said softly

But she didn't say anything, she didn't move, didn't speak just kept fidgeting

Michael took one last look at her and left

Nikita lay down and cuddled her pillow; it was still warm from where Michael had been resting. Nikita wanted to say goodbye to him the proper way but she figured it would just make things harder.

"I'll miss you too," Nikita whispered into the pillow before crying herself to sleep.

000

Morning of the departure

Michael grabbed his gear; he had been stalling all morning just in case he saw her. He wanted to see her one last time.

Michael went to underground garage where they held many cars solely for kidnapping, and surveillance. Michael was there for a few minutes when he heard footsteps behind him his heart leapt for joy but when he turned around his smile soon faded. It wasn't Nikita his face fell.

He had a feeling she wouldn't come be he hoped she would, was she really that angry?

Nikita walked around and grabbed her breakfast all the other recruits were smirking and obviously talking about her

"Are you okay Nikita?" Asked a recruit named Max

Max got here a week after Nikita and immediately took and interest in her.

Max sat down next to Nikita whom was obviously sad. Many of the recruits had been talking about how she would react knowing that Michael would be gone for a long time.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be" Nikita replied with a beaming smile

"Okay good, no well lots of recruits have been talking, that's all" He replied sheepishly

"Why what have the been saying?" Nikita interrogated

"Well you and Michael were close its understandable if you're upset" he explained

"Im fine" She said coldly and got up and walked away

Nikita walked back to her room and felt a pang of guilt, Michael was leaving if he hasn't already and I didn't see him.

She ran down to garage, she wasn't supposed too but she had to see him

Michael turned around to see Percy walking towards him. Michael was disappointed.

"Here's the outline for the mission, good luck Michael, remember to report in and see you in 3 months" Percy said shaking Michael's hand

Percy left and Michael's driver loaded his bags into limo

Nikita turned the corner, Percy almost saw her but Nikita hid behind a cold, cement wall.

The coast was clear and she started walking again.

She made it to the garage and saw Michael getting into a limo but she was too late.

Nikita wanted to say something but she just stood there full of regret. She should have said goodbye last night.

Michael got into the limo and the chauffeur drove off. Michael stared out the window and black hair whipping around slender shoulders

SHE CAME he wanted to scream but he couldn't she turned around but not before their gaze met.

Nikita slowly put her hand up in a subtle sort of wave and Michael blew a kiss goodbye.

With that he was gone.

**Hey guys sorry this took super long I will update really soon I promise **** ~ Xox Brie **

**P.S more reviews = quicker updates :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I'm sorry for this bad chapter but review me your fabulous ideas **** ~Xox Brie **

**6 days later **

Nikita didn't let on to her fellow recruits but she did miss Michael, not just sexually but his presence in general. Things in division just weren't the same, everything seemed more serious and Nikita missed sparring with him.

He was her mentor and now her being the best of the group had to step up and practical mentor everyone else.

It was almost a week since Michael had gone and there had been no word from him.

Tomorrow was Nikita's birthday and she was way too depressed to do anything for it.

She wanted Michael here with her, it would be the first year in a long time she thought she would be able to spend her birthday with someone who actually cares about her.

It had been years since anyone had actually celebrated her birthday with her.

Night slumped against her recruit bed it was her 18th birthday tomorrow and no one would know or care.

She doubted even Michael would remember he was probably off with some Russian with long legs and gorgeous blonde hair.

Nikita rolled her eyes at the thought. She couldn't tell Michael whom he could and couldn't date.

She had no idea where there relationship stood, if it was friends with benefits, if she was his girlfriend.

Nikita couldn't help but grin like an idiot thinking of a different place her and Michael could be girlfriend and boyfriend and could have a cute apartment together and there would be no Percy, Amanda or Division.

Nikita smiled and nodded off to sleep thinking about what things would be like if her and Michael met under different circumstances.

000

Nikita woke up it was her birthday; her heart leapt for joy and was soon saddened remembering Michael wouldn't be there.

Nikita sighed and got up to do her usual routine

Get up

Train

Spar

Computer tech

Guns and ammo

They were her classes for the day and Michael wasn't going to be here for any of them. She couldn't help but wonder how much longer she was going to do this for. Would she become an agent or would she be cancelled?

000

It was hard day nobody knew it was her birthday today except for Michael and he was in Russia. Nikita stayed at the gym longer today, she was exhausted but more than anything angry with herself for not giving Michael a proper goodbye.

Nikita was missing him more than she would admit. Finally she was sweating and absolutely exhausted.

She ran to the communal showers, but everyone was at dinner. Being in the showers reminded her of the first time her and Michael made love. The memory sent chills down her spine she missed his skin against hers, the smell of his cologne and the way his lips tasted.

Nikita returned to her room and slumped on her bed.

"Ouch" she exclaimed realising she had sat on something. She quickly got up and saw a small box, her heart leapt for joy, only one person would have given this to her. She prayed it wasn't from Max but rather from Michael.

She opened it to find a beautiful love heart necklace, in white gold. Nikita's eye bulged she must have made a good impression. Nikita felt special knowing she was the only recruit to get presents from Michael.

Nikita examined the beautiful necklace and on the back she saw an inscription

"Happy 18th sweetheart, Love M"

Nikita was smiling like an idiot, something she had been doing a lot lately. Nikita thought it was a good idea he wrote M she could easily say it was from somebody else.

Nikita put the necklace around her neck and fell asleep holding it, it meant so much to her. No one ever did stuff like this for her, first time she had gotten a present from someone in a long time.

000

Michael walked around his hotel room, he had been spying on some Russian diplomats, and they were suspected of smuggling weapons and drugs.

Michael lay down on his bed and sighed he wished he had been there for her birthday. He rolled over and couldn't get her face out of his mind.

Michael remembered her soft tender lips and how they caressed his in a slow, passionate motion.

He had only been in Russia for a week but missed her already, her scent, her smile and her personality

Michael wished he could have something real with Nikita but deep down he knew that this was a fractured fairy-tale and it would end sooner or later.

Michael hoped she had gotten his present; he had to borrow another favour from Birkoff, which reminded him of how much candy he was going to have to bring home for him.

Michael smiled remembering her gift; he knew she would love it

Michael's thoughts went back to that night, when he told her what was happening. It was just too risky, he had to leave and if Nikita made a big deal of out in front of other recruits or agents it would definitely raise some questions.

Michael didn't want to take the job, but he had to, for her

Nikita's safety was the only thing that mattered to Michael; he cared about her a lot more than the other recruits, because she was special and not just because they were intimate, there was something in her that made him think twice about everything, forget everyone else and only focus on her.

Birkoff said it was imprinting, Michael had scoffed at his comment knowing it was a made up word and the only time he had seen it was when Nikita made him watch the Twilight series.

Birkoff also said that it could be love

But that couldn't be it could it? Michael questioned himself

With that an exhausted Michael nodded off to sleep thinking of the first time he met her; the most important person in his life

_She walked in her beautiful brown hair ran past her shoulders and highlighted her gorgeous brown eyes. _

_When Michael looked into her eyes he felt something, a pang in his chest_

_He felt as though he could stare into them all day long_

_Maybe it was Nikita or just the aura around her the way she lit up a room when she walked in. _

_He remembers standing there and she flashed him the most amazing smile he had ever seen. _

_Michael knew from that day forward; she was a special recruit _

_000_

**Hey sorry guys I know this was an awful chapter but I'll make Michael come home in the next one? Who knows review what you want me to do **** and sorry it took so long, swamped with school work fml ~Xox Brie**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for your amazing reviews seriously means so much to me **____** ~Xox Brie **_

Nikita paced back and forth, Michael was coming home tonight

The words fluttered around in her mind

Her heart beating fast in her chest

"Finally" She muttered under her breath

The tires came to a screeching halt in the garage, and a jet lagged Michael stepped out

"Bring the bags to my quarters please" Michael said to the Divison guards standing at the door

Michael walked up the stairs, past the guards and into the cold, cement walls, which were Divison.

Michael walked straight to Nikita's room; it was late he hoped she would be awake

Nikita tossed and turned in her bed, she could not sleep not knowing he would be here so soon.

It was only when she had just gone to sleep did she feel a soft pair of lips kissing her neck.

Nikita being a light sleeper, every assassin should be, turned around, and opened her eyes.

Nikita looked him, he looked exhausted from the flight, but he still looked gorgeous. His eyes burning into hers, it took Nikita a little while for it to sink in

"Michael" She squealed her hands automatically going to his face and pulling him

"You're back," she said again releasing his lips from her own

Michael smiled "I'm back"

Nikita wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

Michael kissed down her neck softly, smiling as he heard small moans escape her lips

Michael worked his way on top of her, Nikita's legs automatically wrapping around his pelvis

Michael leaned down, his lips capturing Nikita's in a slow, passionate dance.

Nikita did not want this to be rushed she wanted to savour the moment but at the same time she wanted to devour him.

Michael removed her shirt, his fingertips grazing over her nipples slightly. Nikita had not realised she was panting. Nikita had missed his talented fingers, the way the touched her and made her feel.

Nikita moaned as his hands moved to cupping her breasts. Nikita moaned loudly as Michael continued brushing over her nipples. Her moans were intoxicating to Michael and Nikita wanted nothing more than to jump him and release the tension that had been building up for 3 months.

Michael wanted to savour this moment; he moved his hands around her back pulling her closer.

"Michael" she gasped, her voice echoing against the small confinements of her room. He kept a firm pulling motion as he sucked around a hardened nipple. Nikita threw her head back as his attention turned to the other breast.

While his mouth was occupied, his hands stroked her back in smooth, circular motions. His hand travelled down her thigh, hooking his fingers into pyjama shorts and pulling them down her long, caramel legs.

Michael pulled his mouth from her breast to look her in the eyes; he saw the pleasure leaking out from them. Nikita stared at Michael; smiling looking at him, their faces only inches apart.

"Nikita, I" Michael started

"Sssh don't" Nikita replied pulling his head towards her, meeting his lips in a soft passionate kiss.

Michael braced his arms around her waist before slowly kissing her soft, toned stomach. Nikita squirmed underneath him, but Michael was relentless. He travelled down to her pubic bone, only stopping to put her legs on either side of the small, single bed. Nikita sucked in her breath as he softly blew on her sensitive nub before taking it in his mouth. Nikita's hand automatically flew to the side, grabbing the sheets to the point her hand were white. It was moments before Nikita released.

Nikita automatically pulled his head back up to meet hers kissing him with fervent and raw passion. Nikita had missed him.

Nikita pushed Michael up so she could look at him

"You are wearing too many clothes," Nikita said biting her lip seductively.

"Care to help me with that?" He asked with an eyebrow raised

Nikita got off the bed and stood in front of Michael whom was still sitting on the bed, only know facing her with his legs dangling off the side.

Nikita slowly took off his perfectly pressed jacket and threw it on the floor. Slowly she took off all his top layers and pants. Leaving him only in his boxers.

Nikita took a step closer to him so he could feel the warmth of her core. Michael inhaled a sharp breath when Nikita gently traced his muscles. Starting with his shoulder then tracing down his pectorals and finally down to his abdominal muscles.

"Impressive" She smirked as though she hadn't seen them before

Michael smiled at her comment

Nikita was in between Michael's legs; she tilted his head up so she was looking directly at him.

Nikita pecked him a few times before pulling back

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Well, I never did thank you for the necklace you sent"

" I think you're doing a pretty good job of it now" He replied seductively

That was all she needed, Nikita sat on his lap, feeling his shaft dig into her

Michael kissed her, their tongues battling for dominance

"I think it's time we let him out of his cage, don't you?" Nikita asked Michael stroking the hardened member underneath his boxers

Michael could hardly respond her hand on his member was what he had been craving.

Nikita freed his member and slammed herself onto it, there was no going back now she thought to herself. Although it did hurt her she did not care she wanted to make strong, passionate love to Michael.

Michael moaned into her mouth as she began slowly moving up and down on his lap.

The only sound that could be heard all night was muffled moans and skin rubbing and slapping together.

000

The pair, panting fell down onto the bed, they had sex 3 times, they were exhausted, and to think they would have to wake up in a few hours.

Michael spooned Nikita his arm draped over her stomach.

When Michael was sure she was asleep he whispered in her ear

"I think I love you"

With that he kissed the back of her neck, gathered his clothes and retreated to his quarters.

Nikita lay awake all night, she was exhausted, but mentally jumping for joy, she had heard everything he had said.

**Sorry its been awhile guys I just have so much work and I'm sorry if this sucks ill try and update more frequently but your reviews encourage me heaps ~ Xox Brie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Day **

Nikita avoided Michael she had no idea how to act around him after what she heard him say. Nikita did have feelings for Michael she just wasn't sure if it was love, could it be? She asked herself.

Nikita shrugged off the thought, it was ridiculous, she couldn't be in love with her mentor, which is insane, did she have a death wish? If any of this got out they would be in serious trouble. That was the reason Michael left in the first place to get the priers off their tail.

Nikita walked into the lunchroom, Michael was preparing for a mission, and he would walk Nikita through it later. She had done smaller missions before but this time she had to pretend to be an escort. She was not thrilled about the part she was going to play in the mission but it was what she had to do. As Percy would put it "Serving her country" but Michael knew how she felt and was going to protect her.

Nikita slumped down into her usual spot at the end of the table it wasn't long until someone sat down next to her.

"Hey" she smiled but when she saw another face she was disappointed

"Oh hey" she said in monotone

"Sorry to be a disappointment" Max replied

"No its nothing, I was just expecting someone else that's all" Nikita replied

"Want to spar with me later?" Max asked

"No thanks" Nikita replied peeling the wrapper off her coke bottle

"How come" Max harassed

"Going on a mission" she smiled

"That must be exciting," he said blankly knowing he wasn't good enough to do missions

When Nikita did not reply he changed the topic

"I like your necklace"

"Thanks" Nikita said smiling, her hand automatically reaching up to her neck.

She looked down at the beautiful necklace her thumb stroking its surface; it was her favourite thing in the world. It was the most valuable thing she had ever had and was probably ever going to get.

Max watched her for a moment

"Im guessing whoever gave you that necklace is the person you were expecting today" Max said

"Yeah, something like that" Nikita said looking at him for the first time since he had started talking to her

"Nikita I have to tell you something, but I'm worried of what you might think of me, or how you will take it," he said

Nikita squinted at the floor before looking back at him

"What is it?" She asked hesitantly

Nikita was not an idiot she knew she was top of the class and that he was the bottom. Naturally it was only a matter of time before Percy had him cancelled

"I really like you Nikita" Nikita continued looking at he floor not really acknowledging his response.

Nikita turned to him "Max I.." but it was all he needed. Max's lips captured Nikita's

Nikita kept her mouth shut tight but Max didn't give up

"Come on kiss me" Max said kissing her forcefully again

Nikita put her hands on his shoulders pushing him off her, although from a distance it could be seen as though she was enjoying it.

Nikita pushed him hard, but he grabbed her harder. Nikita gasped allowing Max's tongue to slip into her mouth.

All of a sudden he was pulled off her Nikita had her eyes closed praying it was over

When she opened her eyes she saw Michael yelling at Max and escorting him to Percy's office

Nikita knew that meant instant cancellation, or so she thought

Nikita caught Michael's gaze as he marched the recruit to Percy's office, he looked at her with concern.

Nikita felt embarrassed that a trained assassin like her couldn't even stop a boy from kissing her.

She got up and went to her room, but it was only a matter of time before she heard a quiet knock at the door

"Come in" She replied

"Hey" Michael said as he walked in and closed the door

"You okay?" He asked hesitantly

Michael was acting strange even well, for Michael

His voice was soft but full of concern

"Been better" Nikita smiled with her knees pulled to her chest, occasionally resting her head gently on them

Michael sat next to her on the bed, his arm wrapping around her tiny frame, pulling her close into him.

Nikita relaxed into him his perfectly pressed jacket smelling of his indulgent cologne

"Yeah I'm fine it was just a bit, gross," Nikita said

Michael chuckled

"So is this better?" Michael asked although wasn't expecting an answer when he pulled her chin up with his thumb and forefinger and kissed her ever so sweetly on her lips.

"Much" Nikita smiled closing the gap in between them once more so she could kiss Michael again.

Michael knew although she wasn't letting on Nikita probably didn't want to kiss anyone for a while. The guy had his tongue so far down her throat Michael was surprised she didn't throw up in his mouth. Michael smiled, that would have been a good dose of revenge, gross, but good.

"It has been a long day, maybe you shouldn't go on the mission?" Michael said it was more of a statement rather than a question.

Pulling back from his lips Nikita frowned "Im going to have to deal with things way worse than this when I'm in the field, although it would be great if would could postpone the mission" Nikita said

"Can't postpone this one" Michael said

"I don't think you should do it, not in your state" he continued

"Not in my state eh?" Nikita asked straddling his hips

"So Michael what would my state be then?" She asked grinding her hips into his, her heated core pressed against him, his member throbbing into her.

Michael moaned

"Sorry I didn't hear you" Nikita said biting his bottom lip while her hands made their way from his chest down to his pants.

Michael closed his eyes, everything about her was intoxicating, the way she smelled, her personality and her whole demeanour.

Michael put his arms around her neck pulling her closer so he could feel her tiny breaths on his chin

"Trust me, you don't want to play with fire" He teased

Nikita pulled one of her off his thighs, her slender fingers running in Michael's hair. She pulled his hair back roughly forcing him to look up into her eyes, his hands instantly dropping from her neck to her waist, to support her.

"You should know by now not to start something you can't handle" Nikita purred in his ear leaving only a kiss on his cheek.

Michael let out a throaty laugh sending shivers down Nikita's spine. Nikita stared down at the goose bumps forming on her arm and Michael took the opportunity to flip them over so he was the dominant one.

"Oh come on Nikita you know I always love being on top" He flirted

"Such a tease" Nikita said squeezing his bicep

"You love it" He replied biting down gently on her earlobe

Michael stared at her and it reminded him of all the times they used to spare together. Nikita smiled up at him he knew she was thinking the same thing.

Michael leaned down and kissed her softly

Nikita moaned at his soft, supple lips

Their kisses were sweet, soft, and slow

"So how about this mission then hey" Nikita said

"As long as I get to watch you get changed" He winked

"Michael!" She squealed Michael pinning her down tickled her until she couldn't breathe from laughter.

He kissed her again until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Instantly the assassins were on their feet. Completely and utterly baffled with the person standing before them.

"Max?" They said in unison

**DUN DUN DUN okay well not that climatic ahha sorry about that hopefully you like this chapter though **** thanks guys and don't forget to send me ideas and let me know what you think of the story so far **** ~Xox Brie **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I really hope you enjoy this chapter **** ~Xox Brie **

"Seriously what the fuck!" Max screamed

"Really Nikita, him over me, are you serious" He continued

"Max you don't understand" Nikita pleaded, walking towards him only wearing her bra and undies

Michael quickly started putting his clothes back on again

"Max why are you here?" Nikita questioned

"It doesn't matter, what is this, how can you love him and not me?" Max yelled

"Max keep your voice down," Michael said through gritted teeth

"Don't talk to me dog" Max blurted

Michael walked across the room and slammed Max into the wall behind him

"I'm still your mentor, show some respect," He said into Max's ear

"No not when you screwing the girl of my dreams" Max said pushing Michael back

"Look Max" Nikita said walking closer to him

"Please if you love me then you won't tell anyone, we can talk once we get back from the mission okay?" She said rubbing his cheek

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you kiss me, like you mean it" Max

"That's absurd" Michael shouted but when he looked over it was too late Nikita was already holding Max, caressing his back and kissing him the way she kissed Michael.

Michael was jealous there she was kissing Max for them, to save them. Nikita was wonderful

Michael cleared his throat and Nikita broke the kiss

"Please" Nikita begged stroking Max's cheek with her thumb

"Okay, but just until you get back from the mission" Max confirmed

"Okay" Nikita smiled and a sense of relief washed over her

Max left the room to let them prep for their mission

"Shit" Michael said slamming his hand against the wall

"Look I have to take care of some stuff," Michael said walking away

"Hey, Hey, Hey no wait a moment, you know that kiss didn't mean anything right?" Nikita asked him

"Really because it looked like you loved him" Michael responded running a hand through his hair

"That's how I kiss you, I just imagined it was you and not him" Nikita smiled

"Oh really then who's better?" Michael smirked

"Oh Michael I don't want to crush your ego right before a mission" Nikita responded pecking him lightly on the lips

"Okay I have to talk to Percy about mission details and then we can prep okay?" Michael asked making sure she was still okay to do this mission

"Nikita I know you said you're fine but I can still get another girl to take your place" Michael said

"I'm fine" Nikita promised him

"As long as you're sure," Michael confirmed

"Yes Michael jeez" Nikita replied walking away to gather her clothes

"Where do you think you're going" Michael said wrapping his arms around her stomach pulling her back towards him

Michael pulled her close kissing down the nape of her neck, smelling her hair his fingers rubbing across her stomach

Nikita moaned at his touch

"But you have to talk to Percy right?" Nikita asked

"Percy can wait"

Michael turned her around in his arms

"You can't?" Nikita smirked

"That's right" Michael replied kissing her

Michael hoisted her up so she was pressed against the wall

He peppered her face with kisses

"So who kisses better?" Michael asked again

"Hmm I forgot" Nikita smirked

"You could always remind me" Nikita toyed

"Of course ma'am" Michael replied before capturing her lips with his own.

Together they moved as one

000

"Now Nikita you are well aware that a woman's best weapon is her body, seduction is the key. Flirt when necessary, don't over sell it or the target will be suspicious, make sure to flaunt yourself" Amanda said

Nikita was behind a curtain getting changed

"Okay I think I'm ready" Nikita smiled opening the curtain

Amanda gasped she looked gorgeous

Her brown hair still needed fixing, her make-up retouched but she looked fantastic, and with Michael working with her Amanda new this mission would be a success

Nikita long red dress fell to the floor it was simple, yet elegant. Nikita loved it she felt like a ballerina, the only part she wasn't entirely comfortable with was the slit in the side of the dress, starting from the floor and stopping at the top of her thigh, to the point where she had to wear a G-string.

Nikita decided she would rather wear a G-string then have her undies shown to the world.

"So you like it?" Nikita asked Amanda

"Absolutely, just need to do your hair and re touch your make up then you're good to go" Amanda replied

000

Michael was in weapons, prepping for the mission when her heard the clacking of heels, he sighed he feared Amanda was going to grill him again, but when he turned around it was Nikita.

His jaw dropped, she was like a princess she was perfect and incredibly sexy. This worried Michael; Division would use her to their advantage but not like everyone else. She would eventually become Division's prostitute, or means of getting out of sticky situations. Michael hated this idea.

But once again he couldn't take his eyes off her

"Like it?" Nikita asked

"Yeah you would be suited for the mission" Michael replied turning around swallowing hard to try to turn his arousal off

Nikita was upset with his answer, but when she looked up she knew why. They were being monitored.

000 – in the car

"Okay so we are heading to a fancy ball as you might have guessed from your attire" Michael said everyone in Division could hear them but no one could see them

Michael's hand traced up slit, exposing her tanned thigh, he caressed it gently with his fingers.

"Okay so our target is Mr Von Carter, international drug lord. Your job is to get him alone how you do this does not matter, he will be surrounded by guards so it's not going to be easy, are you up for it?" Michael asked knowing it was too late to turn back anyway

Michael passed her a photo of the target

"So I just need to get him alone, do I need to kill him?" Nikita asked

"No but try and give him this" Michael said handing her a small vile with a pink liquid inside

"It will be easier to slip it in his drink preferably when you're alone" He continued he fingers still stroking her leg

"Okay so it will knock him out then?" Nikita clarified

"Basically and then you can leave the room and I will take care of the rest" Michael replied

"Sounds simple enough" Michael knew she was confident which is what worried him

"Nikita, be careful this isn't training you can't just get up and walk away from it" He warned

Nikita turned o she could face him and pecked him softly so Division couldn't hear

"Ill be right behind you" Michael said as she walked out of the car and up the steps to the party

000

Everything was running smoothly, Michael was undercover as a security guard, keeping tabs on Nikita all night. He was insane with jealously, the way she flirted with the target, touching his arm. Michael didn't realise how jealous he could be until he looked over at the bar and found Mr Carter leading her away from the crowd.

"Good work" Michael said over their Com network

Nikita arm linked with Mr carter's turned her head slightly and saw Michael. She smiled weakly before looking back at Carter laughing at some terrible excuse he calls a joke.

Carter led Nikita into the room

"This is nice" Nikita said gesturing at his luxurious room

"Want a drink?" He asked

"Actually I have a treat for you, I can brew up a heck of a martini so if you care to show me where the bar is, you won't regret it" Nikita purred into his ear

Carter pressed his lips against hers

Nikita pulled away

"What's wrong sugar?" He asked

"I hankering for a drink, you wait here I'll be back" Nikita said

Nikita went behind the bar making sure Carter was distracted before slipping the vile of liquid

"Here we go" Nikita said returning with two martini's making sure Carter got the right glass

"You know after I taste this I want to taste you" He winked

Nikita smiled

"Like wise" She responded but on the inside she was cringing and silently praying that the drug would work soon

They sat next to each other on the lounge; the liquid still hadn't worked yet

"Now, I've tasted the martini so you're next" He said leaning on her kissing her neck repeatedly

His hand went under her shirt massaging her nipples

Nikita felt him stop, had he felt her gun?

"Carter?" She asked her voice cracking

No response

She lifted his head and saw that the drug had finally worked

"Thank god" She said removing his hand from her breast and his face off her neck

Nikita left the room immediately going back to the car, which was behind the venue. It was left as their transport or back up if anything were to go wrong

It was only an hour before Michael got in the car and saw Nikita

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah fine" She replied

"Look its okay if you aren't" Michael continued

"Honestly I'm fine" Nikita said

Michael moved closer to her, and turned off her mic

They were by themselves

Michael kissed her gently and she kissed him back

Their kisses were slow at first, then heated and became passionate

Nikita sat on his lap, Michael's hands trailed up her back to her neck. His fingers trailed down to her chest, gently tugging her dress down revealing her perky breasts

"You know carter touched me the way you are now," Nikita said leaning back on his thighs

"Sorry, here I'll stop, look I'm sorry he's such a creep well was, that's all taken care of now," Michael said

"Its fine, we should head back if we take too long they are going to ask questions they don't wanna know the answer too" Nikita said

"Alright lets go" Michael said

Nikita pressed her lips against Michael once more, her tongue teasing his lips, he moaned against her.

Her hips digging into his

"No we have to stop" Michael said

"I know" Nikita sighed

Michael kissed her once more before she rolled off him, onto her side of the car, pulling the top of her dress back up.

"You know you might become an agent after this" Michael said

Nikita smiled gleefully, she didn't want to die in Division, or at least not yet, maybe she could change it for the better.

"You know we need to deal with Max when we get back" Nikita said

"Already dealt with" Michael replied

"What do you mean dealt with" Nikita interrogated

"As in I gave me to Percy"

"Michael are you saying he's dead?" Nikita exploded

"I was doing you a favour"

"No you weren't you were doing yourself a favour because you felt emasculated by him, oh and he was the better kisser" Nikita yelled walking out of the car and into Division, where she locked herself in her room.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been really sick and was admitted to hospital so please review and let me know what you think **** ~Xox Brie **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter took ages but **

**I'm still really sick and having heaps of operations and I know I update one of my other stories but I have been getting worse constantly been in and out of hospital **

**I had exams **

**And my laptop was in repairs for like a week **

**So I'm really sorry and hope you like the chapter **** ~Xox Brie **

Nikita was a wreck despite Max's bad behaviour they were still friends and Michael had no right to go behind her back and do that. He didn't even ask, he just went ahead and got rid of anyone who made him feel emasculated.

"Nikita can we talk" Michael said against her recruit door

"Go away" She yelled

"You know I can't do that"

"Im coming in" Michael replied

"Nikita" He whispered sitting on the side of her bed

"What" She said sharp and abruptly

"I did it for you" He said looking down

"No Michael you did it for yourself"

"What do you mean Nikita, how can you say that"

"Because it's true Michael stop denying the fact that you felt emasculated and threatened by him, if it had been anyone else you would have let them off with a minor slap on their wrist, rather than go to the lengths to ensure his death"

"I can't even look at you right now" Nikita continued rolling over on the bed

"Nikita I love you and you know that, I was looking out for you, god forbid if I hadn't been in your room he might of raped you for God's sake, so don't make it out that I don't care because I do, a whole lot, I can't believe you" Michael exclaimed

"Don't yell at me for your mistake" Nikita cried

"Mistake, Mistake? I was doing you a favour," He yelled

"Fuck off, you killed one of my best friends because you felt threatened" Nikita threw her arms up in the air; she was completely bewildered with Michael's behaviour.

"I don't owe you anything and I went out on a limb for you and got rid of him, he was never going to make it as an agent and you know that. Death for him in a few weeks was inevitable" Michael said

"I know that but he still had a chance of being a bodyguard, he didn't chose this life none of us did" Her comment stung Michael

That sat there in silence, Nikita's arms wrapped around her legs, burrowing her head to protect and comfort her.

"Did you do it?" Nikita asked harshly

"Nikita I just think its best if we leave it, it is what it is" Michael said softly

"I said who did it?" Nikita yelled

"Me" He said softly looking down at the sheets, regretting his actions

"Get out" She said coldly

"Nikita please I'm sorry"

"Michael, just leave, there's nothing you can do"

"Then accept my apology please," He continued

"Michael you looked my best friend in the eyes and shot him, only an assassin without a heart can do that," She whispered coldly

Her words stung Michael like a thousand knives.

His eyes wide in shock from her response

"Fine" He said harshly

He began walking out the door

"Michael I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Nikita said

Minutes ago Michael would have walked over and kissed her but now it was different.

He stood at her door stiff, letting his breath escape his lips before walking out the door.

Nikita buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep, knowing she was going to have to face Percy tomorrow and Michael. The thought sent shivers down her spine; it was not a good feeling.

She knew he was going to be a jerk and so she planned to be just as rude.

000

Nikita awoke to her recruits cheering for her she had no idea what was going on until Percy approached her.

"Nikita you're graduating and becoming an official full-fledged agent, you will be working alongside Michael and prepping new recruits and helping them adjust to the sudden change in their lifestyle" Percy said

Nikita was ecstatic it was her moment, what she had been waiting for. All her training sessions everything and now it had paid off and she was an agent.

She was thrilled and forgot about everything that had happened between her and Michael

She followed Percy into his office to finalise the details, such as where she would live and so on.

"First things first, Michael's going to drive you to your new apartment so you can get yourself organised and come back here when your notified"

With that Percy walked away his was only a man of few, cold words.

Tension filled the car; neither Nikita nor Michael said a word

Michael drove her to the apartment block coincidently the same block Michael lived on.

"Okay so this is your apartment do what you want, here's the money and your pager. Keep this on you at all times, its Division's way of contacting you at all times, so make sure it's always on you"

"I suppose a congratulations are in order" Michael said shaking Nikita's hand

She hesitated at first but then shook his hand firmly

"The apartment isn't bugged," He said still holding her hand pulling her closer towards him

"Michael this isn't appropriate, we're colleagues now"

"When has that ever stopped you" He smirked his arms wrapping around her waist

"Since you killed my friend," She said bluntly removing herself from his arms

"Nikita please I don't want this to come up again"

"That's awfully convenient for you" Nikita replied harshly fixing herself a cup of coffee in her newly decked out apartment.

"Its not convenient, I did what had to be done"

"Michael for the last time it wasn't necessary" She shouted

"You're right" He conceded

"But it had to be done, in Division you can't go around assaulting people and his actions held consequences" Michael continued

"He was my friend" Nikita said softly slumping down into her chair

"I know and I'm sorry" Michael replied

"Doesn't matter" Nikita said as she ran her hands through her long hair

"So our trackers still work?" Nikita asked changing the subject

"Unfortunately so basically Birkoff and whoever is looking can see you and I in the same room together now" Michael said

Nikita sighed trying to hide her disappointment

"On the plus side it's just little dots on a screen they don't know what we are doing just the proximity we are of each other" Michael whispered next to her ear sending shivers down her spine

"As well as mission prep together and what not and its not like they are always looking" Michael smiled mischievously

"Don't get any ideas" Nikita smirked

"What ideas?" Michael played wrapping her arms around her torso

"A little something like this" Michael toyed pulling her hair to the side and kissing the side of her neck softly.

"No Michael please, I'm still mad at you and you're making it really hard" Nikita said

"Im glad" He replied huskily

Nikita turned around in the swivel bar chair and captured his lips with her own. Despite how angry she was at him, she missed his soft, velvet lips encasing hers in a slow, passionate dance.

"No but I'm seriously still pissed at you" Nikita said pushing against his chest. His muscles flexed under her slender fingers making her tingle with excitement.

Michael leaned on her pressing her soft skin onto the cold bench behind her.

He kissed her teasingly at first then harder with more urgency. Michael lifted her from the chair and placed her on the bench. Nikita opened her legs allowing him to be closer to her. She wrapped them tightly around him squeezing his buttocks, making his pelvis press against her.

Nikita moaned into his mouth, her hands snaked to his sides and started pulling off his shirt. His layers fell mercilessly to the floor.

"Wait they might be watching" Michael interrupted

"What do you mean?" Nikita asked

"Well the dots on the screen thing, if I make love to you right now the dots are going to be moving back and forth, its going to raise some suspicion and I can't say we were playing Wii tennis" Michael sighed with a small smirk on his face

"Was that a joke?" Nikita asked smugly

"Attempt" Michael replied

"Needs work" Nikita said

"Oh and you should really ask Birkoff more about this stuff rather than calling anything technological a 'thingy' " She laughed jumping off the bench as Michael continued to put on his clothes.

Before she could run away Michael wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her back against his warm chest.

"Ill bring you dinner tonight, neighbour" He whispered in her ear

He walked her to the door

"Enjoy your new found freedom" Michael said

"Ill bring dinner around 7pm until then, I'll see you later baby," He continued in a sexy, husky voice

Nikita leaned up and kissed him tenderly

"Hmm okay love you" Nikita said cheerfully and closed the door

She walked around the apartment for a while and then it dawned on her what she had just said.

"Crap" She yelled

**Hey guys hope you liked it review and I'll try to update super soon sorry once again ~Xox Brie **


End file.
